transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of a Bee and a Psychopath
Residential Zone Alpha On entering Residential Zone Alpha, two things almost immediately stand out. First, that the noise from the Forum doesn't seem to be getting any quieter; in fact, it seems to be getting louder. Second, that this noise is caused by the massive number of Cybertronians milling around. The entire area is a home for the poor and lower-class inhabitants of New Polyhex. The affluent buildings noticeable in the other areas of the city give way to stark and functional housing, built not necessarily for comfort, but for longevity and survival from the elements. Although by no means as desperately poor as the slums of other places on Cybertron, the streets of Residential Zone Alpha are most definitely not any paradise. Here, the majority of those who have flocked to New Polyhex are making their homes. It is not the rich who are lured by the hopes of opportunities such as those presented in New Polyhex so much as it is the poor and desperate, who see New Polyhex as a bastion of strength in a grim and confusing age. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I TOLD you guys I'm the MASTER of disguise!!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy laughs at the idea. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "That would be pretty funny." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You should try it, Backfire!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "As you command!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Do not disappoint me!" There are a few words one could use to describe this residential zoning. Loud is one of them. Dirty, is another. Also, busy. Busy busy busy. Lots of robots going this way and that, bumbling around the streets trying to get through their terrible, everyday lives. It's not really Buzzkill's scene but here she is anyway, walking through the crowd datapad in hand. She requested Triggerhappy be here with her on account of not wanting to be in this horrible place by herself. And also manual labor if the need rises. "You see, Triggerhappy," the bee starts, struttung her way through the crowds. "We need to find a good location for this little smelting pit project of mine. One of the crappier buildings in this zone could be demolished for a construction site, I doubt anyone would miss it." Triggerhappy had been glad to accompany Buzzkill on this little scouting excursion of sorts. He...has a special admiration for her. After all, she was certainly good at what she did, but especially after she had helped him with that pseudo-suicide mission at Area 51 that had been particularly successful. He nods at her instructions. "Got it, boss. I'll keep my optics sharp for something old and deteriorating. Can't be too hard." "What are we building a smelting pit for, again? Traitors?" Like Outbound? Heh. "No, it shouldn't," Buzzkill simply states in that typical, droning fashion of hers. Any admiration Triggerhappy has is unknown to the bee, though she also has her own strange brand of admiration for him. Mostly because he is so willing to let her do whatever mad science she can think of on him. That character trait is kind of hard to find in people."Not quite. It's actually being built by request of Contrail. She's been wanting one for quite some time and Shockwave plans on using it to execute one of out POWs. Widget, actually, the mech we captured during our raid on that anti-Decepticon neutral stronghold." As they walk, they pass countless buildings but eventually Buzzkill finds one she deems suitable. "There." She points to an apartment building that looks like it's in the process of rusting apart. Triggerhappy lets Buzzkill do whatever mad science she wants on him because he simply doesn't care what happens to him. If it will further the goals of the Empire, why not? The Empire is his purpose. It is everything. He grins at the mention of Widget's execution. "Ooo, that sounds enticing. I hope I can watch." He stops when she comes to the rusting building. "Yeah, that one looks just about ready to be demolished..." he looks it over, but finds a single row of lighted panes near the top of the building. "Huh, looks like someone's still living here, though--that's weird." he says, pointing upward. "Want me to go check it out?" Indeed, it would appear there are still people living in this crappy building. It's probably the only home they can afford. Kind of sad.... but not sad enough to keep Buzzkill from deciding she's going to have it torn down. "No need. Wether this building has occupants or not is irrevelant." She pulls what looks like a big can of spraypaint out of subspace and walks up to the door. She shakes the can a few times and then presses the button, sending a stream of purple paint onto the front door. When she finishes, she steps back to admire the mark she just made: a giant X, her way of dictating a future demolition zone. She turns to Triggerhappy, the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. "Demolition is scheduled next cycle. Either they evict themselves or they dont. It doesn't matter." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I am in position, over." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy muffles a laugh. "Keep at it, Backfire." Triggerhappy nods, though he is not really paying attention to Buzzkill any more at this point. "Guess so," he murmurs, his optics trained upward at the lonely lighted panels. There are some odd shapes in there. Silhouettes that don't look like your typical group of down-on-their luck empties. Suddenly, a horrific noise comes from the inhabited area of the building. It sounds like a sort of screaming, but it's not of pain or fear. And yes, it's loud enough that it can be heard all the way down on ground level. Triggerhappy glances at Buzzkill. "I'm gonna go check it out." And with that, he takes off toward the lighted windows. Buzzkill doesn't seem nearly as bothered by the scream as Triggerhappy is. She doesn't know who those people are, why should she care? Besides, if someone is getting murdered, that's one less person to scrape out of the rubble come tomorrow. "Yes, yes, sure. Just be careful, don't get yourself scraped up or anything. I don't want to have to fix you /again./" So caring! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I have to write it?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Can I just record a visual report?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy laughs. "Sure...fine, whatever." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Like moving pictures with my voice attached to it, do you understand what technologies I am speaking of?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy laughs again. "Really? No way! I--I've never heard of anything like that! It's impossible! Preposterous! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I assure you, it's real." Mindwipe says, "Just remember to hit the 'record' button first." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Seeing is believing, Backfire." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It's called a recording, you've been writing your reports this whole time? Sucker!" Mindwipe says, "I have a spare head for that sort of thing." Fix him again? Hah, well regardless of how this turns out, she's definitely going to have to fix him again at some point. Nevertheless he just nods dissmissively on his way up. "Yeah, yeah sure whatever. I will." Really though, Triggerhappy just wants to see the looks of horror and devastation on their faces when he delivers the news that their home, however dilapidated, is soon to be demolished. Plus, it sounds like someone is being murdered, and that's always such good fun! At any rate, the Targetmaster flies up toward the top of the building. However, as he approaches the lighted windows, there is a CRASH and suddenly the entire upper portion of the complex bursts open in a shower of debris to reveal a giant techno-organic serpent-looking thing, its toothy maw gaping wide open. Think those massive floating chitauri snake things in the Avengers, only with larger jaws. "Holy sla--!" Stunned, Triggerhappy darts backward, but the monster howls and snatches him up in its colossal jaws, swallowing him whole! It turns downward now, fixing its gaze upon the now-fleeing Crystal City populace. Whatever will Buzzkill do?? She can't let that thing have her only willing lab animal, can she? Buzzkill returns her gaze to her datapad, tapping away at it and entering information about the building, it's location, and how she plans on tearing it down. Explosives, probably. Lots and lotsof explosives. Her attention is snatched away when she hears the shattering of glass, some debris and shards falling down onto her head. "What...what the hell!?" Seriously, what the hell?? A crazy snake monster was the LAST thing she expected to see today. She grits her teeth, glaring at the strange serpentine creature as it swallows her favorite lab rat whole. "Nnng... son of a bitch.." Not wanting to lose her most precious commodity, she activates her antigravs and takes to the air; pistol drawn and ready to fire. "Triggerhappy! If you can hear me, try to stay still! I'm going to euthanize this creature." She takes aim and sends a volley of laserfire at the monster, trying to blast it right through the head. What the hell indeed. Some Crystal City scientists are going to probably get execute pretty soon...they'd likely snagged the thing off-planet and brought it here for the sake of curiosity. Well--like the humans say: Curiosity killed the cat. The volley strikes the creature in the side of the head, burning into the hard plating there but otherwise not really doing much. The thing is just so massive. But it's got to have a weakness somewhere--just a matter of finding it, right? At any rate, the serpent-like monster turns toward Buzzkill, screeching at her. It attempts to eat her, as well. Meanwhile, Triggerhappy is still alive and being shoved down into one of the thing's stomachs. If Buzzkill wants to commmunicate with the Targetmaster, she'd probably have better luck using comms instead. Buzzkill's shots don't seem to do anything, much to her chagrin. She tosses it aside in frustration, letting it fall down down down to the ground where it bonks a fleeing citizen on the head, knocking him out. Oops. Oh well, he'll be fine. Buzzkill darts back when the serpent strikes out at her, attempting to swallow her whole as it did Triggerhappy. She's got a little plan though, a plan that involves explosives.. "Go back to the hell you crawled out from!" the honey bee shouts, whipping out her grenade launcher and sending grenade after grenade shooting into the serpent's gaping maw, all the way down into it's stomach. Hopefully Triggerhappy doesn't get blown up in the process. Now she was getting somewhere. The grenades fly into the creature's mouth, most of them exploding within its maw, though some of them make it down the esophagus and into the first stomach where Triggerhappy was, though he was starting to be pushed down on his way to a second stomach. However, it's not quite enough to kill the thing--more firepower from within is needed. Still, bombs in the mouth--that actually hurts, and it howls in pain, body fluids spewing everywhere. The monster shuts its mouth instinctively, and turns away from Buzzkill, heading off down the street and plowing quite a few hapless Crystal City citizenry over in the process. But as it turns its back on the Insecticon, one of the massive scales on its sides swipes a building, and part of it chips off, revealing a light pink-hued substance beneath that looks more vulnerable to attacks... Well, at least the grenades worked better than the pistol did, but it still doesn't put the monster down. She grits her teeth and growls under her breath when the serpent turns tail and takes off down the street. What's this though? A broken scale? A weak point just BEGGING to be exploited? Well, what kind of Decepticon would Buzzkill be if she didn't take advantage of such an opportunity.. "I don't think so! You're not getting away with my favorite lab monkey!" The Insecticon transforms into her awesome honey bee mode and flies after the serpent, wings buzzing wildly the entire way. When she catches up to the creature, she clings onto it's scales with all six legs and raises her abdomen up into the air... only to slam it back down; her stinger aimed right for the weak spot! Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! A long agonized howl escapes from the creature's throat as it is stung right in the weak spot! The toxins from the bee's abdomen are injected into the monster's body, and a hole quickly forms where the stinger had struck. The hole isn't that large, but it's deep! One could see the thing's innards pulsing and flexing from here! The serpentine techno-organic twists and writhes in agony, rubbing up against a comm tower in an attempt to crush Buzzkill against the walls or fling her off somehow. Buzzkill is a tenacious little bee! No matter how much the serpent struggles and flails, she hangs on tight. Even getting smashed into a building doesn't stop her, though it does bang up her armor and make her look worse and worse every time it happens. But she has to save Triggerhappy, she just has to! The honey bee yanks her stinger out of the wound, only to replace it with her mandibles, chewing and eating away at the hole to make it big enough to stick her head in at which point she will continue chewing! If she can, she'll chew her way inside the monster, through it's organs and into it's stomach for a daring rescue. If she fails, well, at least she is making some decent fuel out of all this serpent flesh. The monster is desperate, but for all its flailing and howling, it can't get rid of the deadly little bee! And now the Insecticon is burrowing her way slowly into its body, making the pain all the more excruciating. The creature's flesh oozes and belches as she makes her way down, down, down...oddly enough past its outer armor this doesn't take long, and not too much later Buzzkill finds herself just outside the second stomach, where Triggerhappy can be found face down in the pool of acid and other unpleasant gastral juices. It's a pretty disgusting place to be, inside some kind of bizarre techno-organic creature, but Buzzkill is an Insecticon and they're used to that kind of stuff. Hell, she barfs in people's mouths on a daily basis, it doesn't get much grosser than that! When she finally reaches Triggerhappy, she's absolutely caked in smelly, snake-gut juices; her entire body gleaming from the sloppy wetness. It's pretty nasty but she doesn't let it stop her. She grabs ahold of the Targetmaster's ankle with her mandibles, her grip so tight it actually tears his armor a little bit, and wiggles her way out of the snake. In time, her big stripey butt pokes out of the snake's side, followed by the rest of her, and then Triggerhappy who she unceremoniously drops onto the ground. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Infernal Autobots, I've been boobie trapped!" Triggerhappy is, once again, in terrible shape. He was in that GI tract for way too long, with all those acids and other unpleasant chemicals that were likely down there. However, before he'd stasis locked, he'd left his grenades in the creature's stomach, and just as Buzzkill manages to drag the Targetmaster out, the explosives go off, and the snake-thing's midsection abruptly disintegrates, ripping the creature in half. Even more blood and other body parts fly everywhere as the monster stops dead in its tracks, its body in pieces. Once the monster is down, Triggerhappy groans and stares up at Buzzkill. He's a mess. While his outer armor doesn't look that bad, his internal circuits are messed up pretty badly. "B-buzzkill? I-is that you...? You...h-how did you...?" No Triggerhappy, it's not Buzzkill. It's some other Decepticon that turns into a giant honey bee! "I'd rather not talk about it," she says flatly, chunks of snake falling all around her. A big slab of snake meat flops right on top of her head and sloooowwwly slides off, landing beside her with a meaty PLOP noise. It's pretty gross... "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Can you make it back to base or do you need assistance?" the honey bee inquires, antennae twitching against Triggerhappy's face. "...." Triggerhappy has a rather odd look on his face. It's normal for him to look crazed, but this time he just looks....dreamy? Dazed? He doesn't respond to Buzzkill's questions, rather just mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like "...you--kkkk--know...ssszzkkk...you...I think..kk... you're amazing..." This should at least answer Buzzkill's question of whether he is well enough to fly back to base on his own. Robotic Honey Bee lets out a frustrated sigh. "I told you not to go in there," she starts, her tone short and annoyed. "I told you not to go 'check it out' but you did anyway and look what happened! You got eaten by some crazy snake monster, partially digested, and now you're all messed up and can barely speak! " She shakes her big bee head. "And now /I/ have to fix you! Hmpth! How incredibly inconvienient. I hope you're happy."r Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode, and grabs Triggerhappy by the arm, lifting him up onto his feet. She wraps his arm around her shoulders and grabs him around the waist for support so she can help walk him back to base, lecturing him about safety and following orders and why you shouldn't investigate weird sounds by yourself the entire way home. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Triggerhappy would argue that she hadn't actually told him not to do it, but he's far from being lucid enough right now. It's not quite clear if he can even hear her lecturing. Well, it's all in a day's work for the Empire, right?